


The Last Temptation of Tony Stark

by braindelete



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a stop to say good-bye to someone he loves before leaving on his Brain Delete World Tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Temptation of Tony Stark

_Forgive me for I have sinned. It's been... too long... since my last confession. It's not like I've been particularly good at religion anyway. It's not like I even believe in God.  
  
I guess when you're out of hope it only makes sense to turn to the last resort._   
  
It's been awhile, I know. I had... some distractions. I'm here now though, and this time it's not raining. Feels like it would be appropriate though, right? I think it'd be fitting considering the situation.  
  
Right. So down to business then. I don't have a lot of time.   
  
My sins can be categorized in the seven and the deadly variety. Rather than list every stupid thing I've done, it just makes sense to say I've done them all tenfold with scarcely a look back. You know, I understand now why I never was much for religion... because all the good stuff is wrong. Or maybe I'm wrong for thinking sin is the good stuff. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.   
  
It's more likely I already have.  
  
I'm alone in this.   
  
Pride in myself and my own design. Foolish belief that I was responsible for everything. It could be argued that this final act is its own pride. I'm so proud I think the world will only be right if I martyr myself to save the world? Only I can save the world?   
  
Envy for those who have things I won't ever possess... and not in the shallow way. I had money, fame, cars, women (men), property... I had the world in the palm of my hand and yet there was still something to be envied. At the end of the day, I've always been just a guy in a suit without the courage or the strength of my fellow Avengers. There were times I wished for strength, or speed, or stamina... or even a working heart.   
  
Wrath. That's tricky isn't it? I've killed in anger. I've destroyed people with hate in my heart. I've done these things against my will and with full knowledge of my actions. Neither time has it helped ease my mind. Who am I to decide who gets to live and who gets to die? A self appointed hero? Who are any of use to make that choice for that matter?  
  
Greed wasn't for money and power, like most people would assume. I've been accused of such. When I was young and stupid it was true. I was after money and all the glitz that came with it. Overzealous greed lead me here. The belief in the infalibility of myself and my work... thinking I was invincible. Unstoppable. Sometimes I forget that just because the armor is mostly impervious... I'm not invincible.   
  
Lust. Yeah. Well, that's the most obvious one. The life I've led. The people I've been with and those I've not been with. I've lusted after plenty that never even knew I was interested... some I wouldn't speak on the attraction...  
  
Gluttony is usually thought of as someone whose overweight or overindulges in food. That's not the case. Anything in excess. I've lived a life of excess from relationships, to ownership of things, companies... and then there was the alcohol. This sin caused my downfall once with my addiction to alcohol.   
  
_I wonder if I should say good-bye to Henry..._  
  
I don't think I could ever be accused of lazy. Maybe I've only had six deadly sins...  
  
 _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._  
  
So why am I confessing these sins to you and not in my mother's church, or any church, to a holy father?   
  
Any number of reasons, I guess. Norman Osborn has spies everywhere? I can't risk being seen in that kind of public arena? Priests freak me out? Those might be true but none of them are the reason I came to you. I'm here for one simple reason.  
  
You've always been more to me than any God. You've been what I looked up to, what I strived to be. You and Thor. In the end, it's only right that I lost you both with my sins. Isn't that what I deserved? It seems only right that this would be my last stop before taking off to oblivion. Closure maybe? I can't really say good-bye to Thor.   
  
_I poured my heart out to your corpse on the SHIELD helicarrier... and here I am again, at your grave._  
  
There's a lot to be done, so I'm going to have to wrap this up. I just... needed to say good-bye and I know it's probably ridiculously out of character for me to say this but, if you're in the proposed Heaven... just... if you can do anything...   
  
Don't let me fail.  
  
 _Please, don't let me fail._  
  
Good-bye, Steve. I'm sorry I didn't get to say it before.   
  
When it would have meant something.   
  
_There should be an eight sins. Procrastination should be a sin. It feels a lot like one. Inaction brought me here. Mistakes that built as miniature disasters when I wasn't paying attention. If I'd handled things differently, maybe Steve would still be here. I wouldn't be in this situation._  
  
I won't let that happen again. This time, I'm stopping the worst from happening, even if it kills me.   
  
Fin


End file.
